


Serendipity

by Angelsnow666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, But thats Attack on Titan, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, More angst doe, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, lots of blood, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsnow666/pseuds/Angelsnow666
Summary: Serendipity(n.)- Finding something good without looking for it.You found love without meaning to in the Survey Corps.(I'm bad at descriptions I'm so sorry)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the story! This is my first time writing Attack on Titan so please be patient with me lol. I haven't written in awhile as well so again pls be patient :)

_"See you later"_

_"HELP"_

_"Save them…"_

Huh? What-? Oh. A dream. As you opened your eyes from the early afternoon rest, the first thing you saw was the radiant cyan sky. There was little to no clouds in the sky, the sun was a dazzling burnt orange. Bugs were crawling and grey oak trees swaying in the wind. 

What was that dream? You were running, there was blood, and then everything went dark. All you remember was the blue sky and concrete. 

A faint tickle was felt near your cheek. you turned, your eyesight suddenly cloudy. Tears? A gentle touch confirmed the cold tears as you weep yet they felt no sadness. Was it because of that dream? 

As you observed their surroundings, you noticed the forget-me-nots that were rooted in their mother's field. The gentle flowers were shivering in the wind. A light breeze jostled them in realization. 

You mother. 

"Mom!" You clamored for her presence to be veiled. Fear gripping you as the dream was sessile in the backrooms of their mind. Nothing, just the soft songs of sparrows. "Mother!!" Silence. 

"Coming." A gentle voice chimed. Your mother with a loose braid and her sheer waxen dress, emerged from their cozy little cottage. You lived in Shinganshina District, with you mother growing apple trees and various flowers and herbs. They vaguely remember one time your mother commented if you care for the earth, it'll care for you too. 

"Want to head into town with me Y/N?" She asked as she draped her shawl over her shoulder, getting her basket ready. "Yes" You answered as they got up from their flowery coffin, uncomfortable with leaving their place of comfort. Your mother's eyes widened in wonder at her child. 

"Why are you crying?" careful fingers brushed the residue away. The warmth a stark contrast to the cold residue of tears. "Bad dream?" She questioned examining her child. "Something like that.." You muttered looking off into the trees that surrounded your house. You had a faint inkling anxiety creeping up at the mention of it. 

~ 

The streets were as busy as always. If not more. Mothers nursing their children, sellers marketing fresh baked bread, constructor's weary from work taking a brief break. Y/N clenched to your mother, overcome with the commotion that plagued your enclosed little town. 

"Too many noises?" Mom whispering to you. "Why don't you go find your friends? I'll find you once I'm finished here, okay?" She nodded off at you, turning back to examining the summer squash. 

Y/N didn't have much friends. Not too eager with interacting with most of their classmates during school hours. Most of the kids were idiots anyway, spouting nonsense about leaving the walls. Especially Eren Yeager he would assault nearly anyone who would dare disagree. Why couldn't the other kids just be content with staying in the walls? They had everything they needed in the walls. 

"If you don't like it, hit back?" 

It's those idiotic bullies again. 

Y/N never cared about learning their names. 

As they turned the corner 3 older boys had Armin Arlert pinned to the stone wall. They were mocking him, spewing insults at the feeble boy. Unfortunately this was a daily occurrence 

Armin was a nice kid, one of 2 people Y/N considered a friend. You would defend him countless of times, sometimes you wondered if it was useless given how he would never defend himself. 

He never ran though, strangely enough. 

"No way" He retorted. "That would put me on your level!" He stood his ground despite having his back against the wall. 

"What?!" One of hoodlums replied, clenching his fist harder against the faded blue cardigan. 

"You know what I said is true. That's why you're hitting me instead of arguing." They winced at the reality of his words. "Doesn't that mean you admit I win?" 

There was a slight pause as the words Armin said affected them. Considering his words but ultimately resulted in them getting angrier. Flustered by the truth they had to face. 

"Shut your damned mouth!" One raised his fist, about to strike. 

"Stop!" 

Y/N who had watched from a distance intervened glaring at the boys as you grabbed his fist in a painful vice. The fool visibly flinched. "Don't pick on him just because what he said is true, since you can't handle the truth," You glared at the boys waiting for the rebuttal. 

"Tch mind your own business! This doesn't concern you." He shook his wrist free. As he prepared to punch you, lunging quickly. 

"Stop it!" Ugh of course he would be close by. 

The boys turned towards the shriek, only to find Eren. "It's Eren!" 

"The fools back." "He wants his ass kicked?" "Let's give him what he wants!" All 3 were rowdy at the likelihood of beating him up for 10th time. "M-Mikasa's here, too!" Their previous attitude switched quickly as they scurred off, fearful of the little young despite being younger than them "N-No...Let's get out of here!". 

"Hah...They ran away when they saw me!" Eren smirked, proud of his assumed frightening front. 

"No, they ran when they saw Mikasa." Armin corrected him, attempting to stand but tripped wincing in pain "Ouch...". 

"Hey, are you okay, Armin?" Eren neared as Y/N helped him up. "It's okay Armin, I know you're brave you'll be okay." You noted. He frowned at that "T-Thank you but I'm really not...I can stand on my own." His eyes hardened as he stood up wearily. 

You nodded, letting him go. Armin would always do that, he wanted to be 'brave' on his own but he was already braver than any of you. You wished one day you could be like him 

~ 

"So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday. And they hit me and called me a heretic." Armin admitted to you, Eren, and Mikasa. 

"Damn it." Eren cursed as he threw a rock in annoyance. "Why does everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?" 

"Because you are." You stated as matter of fact. "Who knows what's out there? Could be something worse than the titans. Plus we have everything here, is that not enough?" Eren glared "Tch I don't want to be stuck in these walls my whole life, living like cattle." 

"Because staying within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years. They're afraid that if many of us venture out, we'll risk letting them in" Armin added. 

Them, those hellish monsters who wore the skin of humans. They devoured people, hopes, dreams, and everything in between. They're the reason humanity was driven in the walls. 

"So the royal government declared any interest in the outside world taboo." He continued. "That's our lives we're risking, so it's our business!" Eren interrupted, angry at the government. 

"You can't." Mikasa spoke up. You all turned towards her, at least Mikasa was the only one you could whole-heartly agree with. "Come to think of it, why did you tell my parents?" Eren asked. 

You and Armin looked at Eren wondering what happened. "I don't remember ever saying I'd help." She answered. "H-How did it go?" Armin spoke up, uncertain. "Well...They weren't happy." Of course they weren't, their son wanted to die for wondering what was beyond the walls. 

"I bet." Armin admitted as the wind blew, stirring the dried leaves. "But you're right. I wonder about those who think staying inside the walls will protect us forever." He had a point, the walls will eventually decay or worse. Life was so fleeting inside them, but life outside was even shorter. 

The wind continued to howl as kids were playing with their moms. "Just because the walls haven't been breached in a hundred years doesn't mean they won't be breached today..." Armin stared blankly at the stone floor. Seemingly coming to terms with what he just stated to himself as well. Of the cruelty of it. 

The wind and the words he spoke were a chilly reminder of their own mortality. 

Everything was still for a brief moment, as the birds flew overhead. 

Then a flash of lightening ruptured the ground just outside the wall. The force of it shook the earth as it jostled you, sending you and everyone to the ground. 

Buildings shook as the wind stilled. 

"What? An explosion?" Armin questions rubbing his head as Mikasa helped you up. You turned towards civilians as they jogged towards the center of town "Over there! I think something fell from the sky!" Was it at the wall? Armin ever curious ran towards the crowd. "Hey, Armin!" Eren shouted as he followed him, you and Mikasa close behind. 

"What's wrong?" Eren finally caught up to him staring towards the wall. Him and everyone else that is. "What can you see? You turned to see what the reaction was for. Only to be horror stricken- 

A hand was on top of the wall. 

"No way- That wall is fifty meters tall!" Armin exclaimed. No no no this can't be happening. Nothing was supposed to get past the walls it couldn't- 

But Eren confirmed your suspicion "It's one of them..." 

"A titan!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have ya'll watched the new Attack on Titan? It was so good :3

The titan eventually stood up, it's hand on the wall for support as it looked upon wide eyes and agape mouths of its victims. Everyone watched as its body shifted, as it's foot reeled back.

It's going to kick open the wall.

Its enormous foot came at full speed, crashing through the wall's gate. Effortlessly demolishing it. Debris flew from the force of the kick, crashing in various places. Some people flew, others crushed. Pieces of broken buildings were added to the mix, landing a few feet away from the trio.

Just as fast as the titan came, it left. "It broke...A hole in the wall..." Armin's voice was shaky as he looked on at the destroyed wall. The wall broke-

Over the buildings, you could make out heads. Enlarged heads. Titans.

Titans swarmed Shiganshina.

Their grotesque features peered at everyone. They looked human but not human enough. Their giant size overpowering anyone, even the smaller ones.

"They're coming inside!" Everyone ran as debris continued to hail, desperately trying to get away.

"The titans are getting inside!" Mass panic settled in.

"Y/N!!" A familiar voice shrieked. Your mother was running towards you, pushing past all of the people escaping the opposite way. "Mom!" You cried as you ran towards her, seeking refuge in her arms. She hugged you close "We have to run do you understand? Our lives are in danger!" She cried as she ran, her hand entangled with yours.

You looked back, Eren and Mikasa were running towards their house which was closest to the hole. Armin ran off to get help, you prayed for their safety.

As you ran with your mother you passed by people crushed, their bodies mangled and bloody. Others were snatched by the titans, devoured as blood rained and caught on your clothes.

Your mother despite being small and delicate ran faster than you. You struggled to keep up, your little legs felt like 10lbs weights were burdening you. But the adrenaline forced you to keep moving forward.

You looked back suddenly seeing a large boulder the size of a house launched towards you and your mother. "Mom! Behind us!" You shrieked.

It happened so fast-

Your mother turned in dread but quickly lifted you from your shoulders. Throwing you away towards the wall. As the boulder smashed into her, killing her instantly.

Her ruby bloodshed drenched the boulder as well as your clothes. You stared in horror, trying to process what just happened. Your mother was completely under the rock, the only thing left of her was her blood and hand sticking out from under.

"M-Mom-" You attempted to reach out with a shaky hand but, a man grabbed you. "Keep running kid!!" He shouted as he pulled you along. He was wearing a brown jacket with a green unicorn insignia on its upper arm. The military police.

He opted to just carry you as he ran, blood stained his hands and shirt. Your mom's blood-

You couldn't finish the thought as bile burned your esophagus, you sobbed quietly. Hoping this was a terrible nightmare and you'll wake up back in your mother's flower bed.

Everything was a blur. People died left and right while others prayed to a cruel God for salvation from this hell, yet you somehow survived thanks to the man who had you clutched to his side haling ass to the boats.

You were thrown into the crowded seats, spotting Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. They were alive! You joined them side by side, seeking their warmth and comfort. Even though you had no tears left to cry you hiccupped softly. Armin cuddled closer a poor attempt in comfort but welcomed anyway.

Your mothers remains stained your hands, a reminder of what you lost. No matter how often you rubbed them she stayed.

You never got to thank that man who saved you.

You watched as they begin closing the gate, even while there were people outside. Nothing new, humans were quick to condemn their kind for safety.

The ground started to shake again, with heavy footsteps. Heavier than the other titans.

You gasped as the inner wall was shattered by another titan. This one was bigger than the rest in terms of width. It had hardened skin around its body, like armored knights from fairy tale stories you use to read. Did it go for the wall? Instead of the rest of the people?

The force of its tackle effortlessly devasted the once impregnable wall, killing the Garrison regiment soldiers. The aftermath barely missing the boat as it set off.

You stared, wondering what mankind had done to deserve this. Was it the original sin? Your ancestors eating the forbidden fruit and cast out of heaven? In the old story, the crazed puritans use to shout, reprimanding people for simply just existing. Demanding to retribute for your sins.

I can never go back home you thought. You'd never see your mother's flowers that she spent so much time tending to or her apple tree which birth many apple pies. You'd never see your mom again. Feel her loving embrace or kisses.

The harsh reality of it set in. You were alone.

"I'll kill them," Eren promised breaking you from your thoughts walking to the edge of the boat. His eyes mirroring your hate and tears, ashamed for being so weak. "Eren..." Mikasa watched as he walked to the boat's railing. "What's wrong, Eren?" Armin rested his hand on his shoulder but was dismissed. "Eren sit back down." You tried to reason with him, his anger wouldn't get him anywhere.

"I'll kill them all!" He vowed as angry tears painted his face as he looked on in disdain. "I'll wipe them...off the face of the face of this earth!"

For once you agreed with him.

~

Life after the fall of Wall Maria was hard. Every day you, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa were fighting to stay alive. Entitled soldiers often wished you and other refugees had just died in the devastation. Some days you wish you did too.

Eren never gave up on his dream to see the outside world. Even after witnessing the terror of the titans wanted freedom.

So he joined the Military, Mikasa and Armin who was always eager to follow him joined as well. You on the other hand were hesitant, you weren’t extraordinary like them. You weren’t smart, brave, or strong.

Someone like you would be devoured.

Nevertheless, you wanted to live, to fight. You were naive and now that you’ve lost your only family you had nothing. You never wanted to fight. This world is just that cruel.

But you weren’t going to lay down and take it. Wait for death to inevitably catch up to you inside the walls without achieving anything. Live a cushy life while the only thing closest to a family fight.

You owed that much to your mom.

“You there!” The head commandant addressed you directly getting in your face in an attempt to intimidate you.

“Yes, sir!” You answered, saluting.

“Who are you?” He shouted. “Y/N L/N from Shiganshina sir!” You stared straight ahead not meeting his glare. “Tell me what the hell did a sack of shit like you come here for?!”

“To save humanity, sir!!”

Satisfied with your answer he left you, to torment the other recruits. After a while, he got to a burly guy with ashy blond hair.”You! What the hell did you come here for?!” Didn’t his throat hurt from all the yelling? “To save humanity!” The same answer as you. What a noble guy. You hadn’t realized you were staring as the two of you locked eyes. Shit! it’s rude to stare you thought looking down.

As the commandant who you learned was Keith Sadies, the name very faintly rang a bell, was done with his rounds you were left to return to your sleeping quarters. You learned of your fellow trainee's names.

Reiner Braun eh?


	3. Chapter 3

The potato girl is still running, after stealing a potato and eating it during initiation Commander Sadies instructed her to run until the sunsets. She was still going. If you had to do it you would’ve passed out by now. Even her meal privileges got revoked which she was greatly upset about. Still, what did you expect? 

A short boy with a shaved head commented on how she came from a small hunting village somewhere deep in the woodland. No wonder her stamina was great, including her appetite. 

You continued to stare off into the sunset. Sol in her radiant beauty with her chariot with the ravenous wolf named Skoll ever in pursuit of her, or at least that’s what your mother used to say. How long has it been since you’ve taken the time to appreciate it? Not since you were 12 before the- 

“The same as Armin and Y/N, from Shinganshina.” You turned towards Eren. “Hm?” You were confused at the mention of your name. “Oh wow, that means...” The tall freckled boy couldn’t finish his sentence before the short bald numskull interrupted him. “You three saw it. You were there that day!” This guy had no filter. 

“Huh? Quiet!” At least the taller one had some decency. “The colossal one? Did you see him?” He continued, oblivious to the discomfort Eren was showing to the question. 

Even during diner Connie, the boy who was so interested to know about that ill-fated day. Why couldn’t this idiot just drop it? Not to mention that he gathered a crowd of spectators who were also itching to know. “Yeah, Okay? I saw the big guy.” Even Eren seemed to be getting fed up. 

It infuriated you how they were gossiping about titans as if they were a spectacle. Like a myth told to impressionable kids to scare them into behaving. If you’re not good the titans will come to eat you! People lost their lives to those things and they’re treating it like some school girl gossip. 

“And the Armoured Titan? The one that broke through Wall Maria?” Someone asked in the flurry of questions. 

You scoffed at the question, going back to drinking your beverage. “You alright?” The big guy across from you asked. Reiner Braun. One of the only names you remembered, it suited a guy like him. “Yeah.” You deadpan, wanting him to drop the question already. “Are you sure?” He pushed. You didn’t have the patience for this. 

You sighed “It’s just...frustrating I guess. Most of the people here have never seen a titan yet they joined the military anyway.” You confessed. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable who were you to judge? They were probably forced into this, either by their environment or something else. He likely thought you were heartless or stupid- or both. 

He only nodded “I get where you’re coming from, these people are naive to the horrors of the world. Something had to push them to this. Maybe it’s glory, atonement, or something we just can’t understand. I understand your frustration, this world is cruel.” Wow for what outwardly seemed like a muscle head, he was perceptive. More than you. 

He licked his lips “Sorry I didn’t mean to lecture you-” 

“No! It’s okay. I needed to hear that. You blinked, awkwardly. “Reiner Braun correct?” He smirked “Yeah, Y/N L/N?” You nodded, a trace of a smile decorated your face. 

“Are you trying to pick a fight?” Eren got up, looking down at the brown-haired jack ass who probably pissed him off. Of course, the peaceful climate wouldn’t last. The two looked like they were about brawl but were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, dinner was over. “Dumbass” You muttered under your breath.

Reiner chuckled “You know him?” You grimaced “My whole life.” 

“Is he always like that?” He asked, you nodded solemnly. “I don’t know how Mikasa puts up with him. Anyways I got to go, see you around.” You walked off, but faintly heard a “Yeah, later.” 

~

You left like a newborn fawn. wobbling on your legs suspended above the ground. Training with the Three-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear was more difficult than you thought. Everyone else seemed to quickly get the hang of it. Mikasa was the quickest out of you all, inherently mastering it. 

It could be worse, you could be like Eren. 

He was completely upside down, limp as he tried to stand upright again. Commander Sadis admonition shouts triumphing over the chuckles and giggles. 

Later after 3DMG practice, you and Eren continued attempting to retain the skill. With the help of Mikasa and Armin, who besides helping you up could only give shoddy advice on balancing it. 

You were somewhat getting the hang of it. Rather than faltering, you were more stable than when you started. Your balance wasn’t the best but it was without question that Eren was worse. He lost control and swiftly overturned, smashing his head into the gravel. Knocking him unconscious. 

~

“Hey big guy!” Reiner turned to see who was calling him, to find you. “I have a name.” He playfully noted. You smiled “It got your attention didn’t it?” He couldn’t disagree with that. “I uh need your help. You’re good with the equipment right? Can you help me out with them?” You stared up at him, waiting for an answer. 

He thought about it for a second “Of course. We can start training tomorrow.” His presence was so so reassuring, like a reliable older brother. “Hey..” A softer voice startled you, standing next to Reiner was taller by a few inches. Has he been there this whole time? His presence unlike Reiners was meek “You’re from Shiganshina District as well correct?” He asked uncertainly as his body seemed to shrink into itself, trying to make himself seem smaller. 

“Yeah…” You didn’t like where this was going. However, he wasn’t trying to pry information out of you like everyone else. He was genuinely curious as he continued “Then you know how scary the titans are...yet you chose to become a soldier. Why?” 

You looked down and sighed heavily “I...feel like I owe a debt...I can’t remember if that debt is to the ones I’ve lost or to myself. It’s not fair to them or me if I don’t at least try and fight. I’m not brave, strong, or smart yet I don’t want to lie down and die.” It felt like the weight of the world was on your shoulder. Yet it felt nice all the same to talk about what has been plaguing your mind. 

His eyes were wide, surprised by your confession “I envy you, for fighting for yourself. I’m a coward-” Reiner interrupted him with a whisper “Bertholdt-” Yet he continued “I’ve got no will of my own. I only joined enlist in the Military Police to save my skin.” Bertholdt frowned and looked away in chagrin. 

The mood turned sour, but Reiner tried to lighten the mood by nudging Bertholdt “C’mon man way to ruin the mood.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand wanting to save your own life, it’s not cowardly it’s just human nature to want to take care of yourself.” You reassured him, offering a faint smile. Reiner patted his back in comfort, what a sweet guy.  
“It’s impressive Y/N, you were a witness to the cruelty of the titans and you still want to fight?” Reiner turned back to you in amusement. You glared “Yeah I do. I don’t want to be a fool anymore.” Your voice laced with indignation. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t mocking you I swear. It’s just that I also have something I absolutely need to do no matter what. The only purpose I have left is to return to my hometown.” His eyes were unwavering as he thought about his reason for joining the military. You felt desolate and faintly envious at the fact that he had a home to return to. His loved ones were waiting for him somewhere with the hopes that he’ll return in one peace. 

“Well Braun, If you help me with the 3DM gear I’ll help you return to your family.” You promised with a cheeky grin. He looked at you in bewilderment. You were so ready to help him? How could he possibly pass up the offer? “Deal.” He responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the semi-late update! I've been busy with life and school, but please enjoy :3 Also please feel free to criticize my grammar and punctuation

Reiner couldn’t understand why he was helping a devil such as you. Surely he must’ve concluded the trouble it would bring in the future when he would have to eliminate you: both mental and physical. Yet when he gazed upon you, he completely forgot about his duty.

You were woeful, couldn’t even throw a decent punch: left alone function in your gear. You were pitiful, weak, and vile. Well, that’s what Reiner tried telling himself. In truth, he was also once all those things and more. Never second-best, always dead last.

You were getting frustrated as you bit your lip and grunted as you got back up. You fell again as you tried adjusting your strap. He also knew the feeling of the annoyance of not being good enough. “God, I feel like I just keep getting worse. At this rate, I’ll be gone by next morning.” You were anxious at the thought of leaving without achieving anything. Like hell were you going to be a useless piece of shit. 

“Y/N, let’s take a break. You’re getting frustrated which will only lead to more mistakes.” You exhaled deeply trying to calm down, he was right. Of course, he’s always right. “Reiner, how can I be as great as you?” You asked in earnest. 

He was taken back by this, his whole life he was nothing but the dirt under everyone’s shoe. No, he was beyond that. Clearing his throat as he tried to convey the absurdity of your compliment “I’m not...great I just worked harder than anyone else.”. ‘Great’ and ‘I’ just didn’t correspond well when matched with himself. You chuckled “Just accept the compliment. Your skills are compared to Mikasa among the other trainees.” You explained to him as you smirked.

He couldn’t help but smile back “Yeah...Mikasa is a freak of nature though. Hardly anyone is going to catch up to her.” He tried to reason. 

Please stop, I’m not the outstanding soldier you think I am. 

“Well, even more of an achievement to be put in the same category as her.” You just don’t get it, do you? Or maybe his facade of a capable soldier was just that convincing. 

He cleared his throat “Let’s just get back to practicing.” 

~

Today was the day, the final test to see if you could become a soldier. Control of the maneuvering gear is the bare minimum required to be a soldier. If you couldn’t grasp this all your hard work would be for naught. You made eye contact with Reiner as he nodded at you. You got this. 

You took a deep breath and were lifted from the ground. It still felt so foreign having to adapt to 3 dimensions, your legs and core strained as gravity worked against you. Everyone was watching in anticipation. At last, you caught your balance as your legs and core were screaming. You were so close to failing yet you passed. All of your hard work had paid off and you passed. Reiner along with everyone else cheered. If it weren’t for him, you’d never have made it this far. You were let down and stripped of your gear, jogging towards Reiner in excitement. 

“Reiner it’s thanks to you I made it this far.” You smiled brightly at him, unable to contain your excitement. This was your first win in a very long time. Possibly ever. 

“No way Y/N, that was all you. I just gave you that push forward.” Receiving such praise was misguided to him; so foreign as he never heard such attested language. You wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for him. Yet your glee was contagious and so real that he believed it himself: if only for a fraction. 

You stood by him as Eren was last, getting his gear ready as he hyped himself up. “Well, it was a heavy push.” You cheekily replied. He chuckled “Yeah sure.”

Talking to you was easy, alarmingly easy. With Eren, Jean, or even Connie he could justify their behavior as devils. Along with everyone here, wanting something so selfishly either pride, safety, or glory. Yet you were fighting for a debt, for someone else. Someone who was affected by his actions that day 5 years ago. Or were you possibly just wanting a reason to keep fighting. A selfish thought that what happened made you stronger. Made you a fighter, instead of it just being needless bloodshed. A reason for trying to explain the horrible festival he constructed. A festival you had a front-row seat to.

Yet he too sought to validate it.

What a selfish devil. 

~

“Annie, please teach me how to fight.” You asked as everyone settled into their barracks. After a long day of hand-to-hand combat and getting your ass kicked time and time again by Annie. Everyone should be getting ready to rest for the night but you wanted to get stronger. Even if it meant swallowing your pride.   
“What?” She squinted at you, already looking offended “Please.” You begged. “No.” She responded without a second thought. 

You clenched your jaw, about to continue until Sasha interrupted you “Why not asked Reiner Y/N?” 

“Uhm, what?” You answered confused and flustered. “Yeah, you too seem to hit it off plus he’s a reliable guy! He’s always up for helping everyone.” She reasoned. He would be a great help. Maybe he knows the same technique as Annie. 

After searching for him you found him talking to Bertholdt. “Reiner! I need another favor to ask!” He turned to you and nodded “What is it Y/N?” 

“Can you teach me how to fight?” You revealed. “Me? Why not ask Annie?” He questioned, even though he had a pretty good guess as to how that turned out. “She already said no.” You confirmed his suspicion. “Sure thing Y/N, I’ll help you out.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you even more.” You hated asking for help. Even when it came to Reiner: especially since he already used up most of his time with the training to properly use your 3DM gear. “I’m sure Y/N, besides I’m going to need you to help me with getting back to my hometown aren’t I?” He joked as he looked upon you with a certain softness despite his tough exterior. “Yeah.” You agreed as you quickly looked away shyly. 

The two of you spend hours into the night training, trying to keep a low profile to not get chewed out by Sadis. “You have to keep your balance by keeping your feet at shoulder length. Use my weight against me.” Reiner instructed as you tried throwing him off his feet. He was built like an ox and nearly as strong as one. 

You both took a break as you were gasping for air. “Fuck, you’re strong.” You wheezed out as you clutched your side in pain. He laughed “Yeah I get that a lot, just don’t push yourself too hard or you’ll tire yourself out. I don’t want to have to carry you back.” He joked “Shut up.” You retorted playfully. 

“Too tired to continue?” He asked as you clenched your thighs in strain. “No.” You lied, even though judging by your face you were done for the day. Reiner shook his head “Let’s continue this tomorrow.” He offered, patting your back. He’s so warm and solid you thought as you straightened up. 

Suddenly you both heard heavy footsteps. Immediately recognizing it as Sadis as your ears have learned to notice him. “Shit Sadis.” You whispered yelled as you grabbed Reiner’s hand and led the two of you further into the forest behind the training grounds. It was way past curfew, you’d be chewed out and forced to run until your legs shriveled up. Reiner’s strong hands molded into yours perfectly despite being damp from sweat. Where did that thought come from? You shoved it into the darkest corner of your mind.

You both eventually reached a cliff with a lake below. The moonlight giving it a heavenly glow as the clouds right above it blew into the light breeze. It was so peaceful as the mountains surrounding it made it a little sanctuary. The fatigue you felt evaporated as you behold the sight before you. “Wow, I didn’t know this was here.” You exclaimed. “Yeah, me too.” Reiner confessed as you both stared. Realizing you were still holding his hand you flinched away. 

He glanced at you “You okay Y/N?” You cleared your throat as you glanced back at him. He was handsome even in the moonlight as it gave his vigorous features a hazy appearance. He looked good in the moonlight. You must’ve been staring longer than you intended as he cleared his throat. “Uh...Yeah, sorry.” You turned away from him to look back at the lake trying to calm yourself of the awkward situation. “It’s so beautiful.” You whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed as he stood by you, enjoying the calm atmosphere. “I wonder if the ocean is this beautiful- if not more.” You confessed. “Maybe.” He answered.

It is, he thought but didn’t communicate it. Breaking the serene atmosphere he said, “We should be heading back soon.”. You didn’t want to leave this place but it was late and training would be hell without enough rest. “Reiner same time tomorrow?” You asked as you two began the trek back. “Of course.” You couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thanks, for everything Reiner.” You murmured, wondering if he heard you. He felt shameful as he knew he shouldn’t feel so blessed with the knowledge of being needed and appreciated by someone- A devil no less. 

What would Marcel think of him?

“No problem Y/N” He whispered.

Truly what a selfish devil.


End file.
